Harry Potter and the Pureblood Agenda
by Krillingt75961
Summary: We all know the prophecy. We all know Harry Potter was left with the Dursleys. We all know Dumbledore is the good guy. We all know Harry has to kill Voldemort. As it turns out, half of what we know is wrong.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Pureblood Agenda

First story I've ever wrote so go easy on me. Starts with an AU prologue of that fateful night then jumps to post-OOTP. Everything that happened in the original books after Harrys' parents were killed until Harry goes home for the summer after DoM is canon. I could use a beta after this if I can't find one so if anyone volunteers and I get enough reviews for people wanting more then message me. Chances of smut are slim but IF, and that's a big IF, I decide to include it I will give a fair warning. I have no idea how long this will be so don't expect me to have too many chapters.

_*Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this and will not at any time._

Prologue

Godrics Hollow

October 31, 1981

A whisper of a pop, unheard by the people on the street, was all that announced the arrival of the cloaked figure. Appearing two blocks from his destination allowed time to think before acting. The cloak created the perfect disguise, allowing him to blend in with the people celebrating this holiday by going door to door looking for treats.

Walking down the sidewalk, distracted by thoughts of contempt and hatred of the place for atrocities committed long ago, the man never noticed the young boy walking towards him in wonder of his clothing. Bumping into this boy brought the man out of his thoughts as if he had been electrocuted. Looking up into the man's face, the boy couldn't help but be mesmerized by the bright blue, twinkling eyes and long silver beard that was longer than he was tall. Suddenly, the boys mind kicked into overdrive as he remembered his mother reading him books and showing him pictures of fairytales from long ago of a King named Arthur and his wizard friend named Merlin. Asking if he was indeed Merlin caused the man to regain his composure from being startled and contemplate his answer before speaking.

"Yes my boy, I am Merlin. May I ask how you know of me?"

Instantly the boys face lit up and said, "My mum reads me stories at night about a King named Arthur and his wizard friend named Merlin, can you really do magic?"

The man decided not to voice his answer and instead summoned a bag of lemon drops from and inside pocket of his cloak and gave them to the boy.

With an awestruck expression, the boy thanked the man and ran down the sidewalk and into a house to tell his mother about what he saw.

After watching the boy hurry away, the man continued on with his original task and soon reached his destination. Looking up at the stately two story brick cottage, the man saw a bright sickly green flash come from the second story window on the right. Worried about being too late, the man rushed into the house taking care to listen for any sounds and to look about the room. Seeing a man on a couch in a room off to the side of some stairs lying unnaturally still, caused his worry to increase. Deciding to check out the cause of the flashes first, the man ran up the stairs but nearly stopped dead at the sound of ritualistic chanting coming from the right. Reaching the top, the man could see an open doorway and beyond that a woman with red hair lying on the floor as still as the man downstairs.

Further in the room, a man stood over a crib looking down on an infant with messy black hair and stunning emerald green eyes while chanting in Latin. The man performing the ritual, unaware of the spectator, finished chanting and reached a hand into his pocket to draw out a black metallic rune.

Placing the rune on the infant's forehead, the man placed his hand on it while casting spells on an identical one around his neck. Upon casting, both runes glowed with a bright gold aura and started to change shape. After morphing into lightning bolts, the runes stopped glowing and the man started chanting once more. To the man outside the room, the chanting sounded like a hundred snakes hissing all at once instead of the normal Latin or Elven languages used.

Deciding to stop the ritual, the man charged in and cast the Killing Curse, causing the man to fall dead and the chanting to stop. Knowing he had to take control of the situation, the man grabbed both runes from the infant and body and checked on the others in the house. Upon learning that both had been stunned and placed under stasis charms, the man cast the Killing Curse twice more to make it look like the one upstairs had killed them. After checking everything over, the men stepped out of the house, never noticing the vapor exiting the ears, nose and mouth of the ritual performer and enter the mark left by the rune on the infant's head.

Once outside the house, Albus Dumbledore portkeyed back to his office in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, leaving Harry Potter to become The-Boy-Who-Lived.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Pureblood Agenda

I'm still looking for a Beta for some help. I realize I need to have longer chapters but I really don't want to ramble on so they might be short for the first few chapters. Thanks to all that reviewed.

_*Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this and will not at any time._

Chapter 1

Privet Drive

June 25, 1996

Harry Potter was angry. Angry at Voldemort. Angry at Dumbledore. Angry at everything. But most all he was angry at himself for causing Sirius Blacks death. If only he could have been a better wizard he could have learned Occlumency from that bloody git Snape, he could have blocked the vision implanted in his mind by Voldemort and not gone to the Ministry at all. Now, all his friends had been hurt because of his 'Saving people thing'. On top of all this, he couldn't even mourn the loss of his godfather because of the stupid prophecy. Apparently he wasn't supposed to know it all because Dumbledore sure seemed to want to keep it from him for the past five years and only reluctantly told him after he had lost Sirius and nearly gotten his friends and himself killed. It seemed more like Dumbledore wanted Harry to die instead of training him to fight Voldemort. And what's with Dumbledore being scared of Voldemort possessing Harry and attacking him all of last year?

_Ding-Dong._

Great, now Vernon is going to be pissed. Of course someone has to interrupt his breakfast and now he'll blame me, he thought.

"Boy, come get this damned freak off my doorstep before someone sees him", Vernon yelled up the stairs.

"Fine" Harry said coming down the stairs.

"You're lucky one of those freaks is here boy, because I don't like your tone and regardless what they said at the station, this is still my house and I can still do anything I wish to you." Vernon said, his face turning a nice puce color.

"Okay, I'll just get him and take them to my room so you don't have to see either of us." Harry replied submissively.

Going to the door, Harry invited whoever it was inside without paying much attention. Leading them upstairs to his room, he watched the floor intently until the person was inside. Looking up, Harry was surprised to find Bill Weasley. Nearly speechless at the fact that he was here since he really didn't know him too well, Harry motioned for him to speak.

"Mr. Potter-".

"You can call me Harry, Bill", Harry stated after finally finding his voice.

"Sorry Harry but I have to be formal with this" Bill said. "Now then, Mr. Potter, Gringotts requires you at the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, on June the Thirtieth of the year Nineteen Ninety Six at Ten o' Clock in the morning. Please respond to this letter on or before the twenty ninth of June on whether you will attend or not. If you do not reply or you reply that you do not wish to attend or reply that you will attend and do not, you forfeit all inheritances to Gringotts Bank.

Sorry for your loss,

Ragnok,

President of Gringotts, King of the Goblin Nations."

"What do you mean will?" Harry asked getting upset.

"Sirius had a will that was created at the end of May" Bill responded.

"I'll go since I've been named in it but why did you deliver it and not send it by owl?"

"Gringotts has sent multiple owls to you but the owl always returned with the letter. After three attempts, Gringotts sends someone out to deliver the letter and to obtain a reply" Bill stated.

"Does Dumbledore know about the will?"

"Yes, do you know why you haven't been able to receive Gringotts letters?" Bill asked with a curious look on his face.

"No. Come to think of it, I haven't gotten anything by owl post this summer to be honest." Harry said. "Have you talked to Ron or anything?"

"I haven't been able to actually. Gringotts keeps me pretty busy. Not to mention Fleur likes dates." Bill proudly exclaimed.

"Fleur… As in Fleur Delacour?" Harry questioned

"The one in the same. So you are going to attend the reading?"Bill asked jovially.

"Yeah I'll be there but I'll have to ask Dumbledore to take me or get someone to." Harry said.

"Alright well I've got to get back to Gringotts and put this on file." Have a good summer Harry and I'll see you on the thirtieth. Bill said

"See you then Bill." Harry said then watched as Bill closed the door and listened to him going downstairs and leaving the house.

As soon as Bill left and he heard the pop of disapparition, Harry laid on his bed thinking about the will reading and what he would receive from Sirius before deciding to write a letter to Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Pureblood Agenda

Thanks to all the readers who have subscribed to this story and added it to their favorites. If you would like to see something in the story, tell me and I just might include it. I don't hate Dumbledore but there will be some bashing of both he and the Weasleys save for Arthur, Bill, and the Twins. If you don't like bashing or Evil/Dark Dumbledore then don't flame for it. Charlie won't feature at all in this story and the others won't be in it as much as the Twins, and Bill, except a few cameos. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. This is by far the longest chapter and is over double of the other two.

_*Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this and will not at any time._

Chapter 2

Privet Drive

June 26, 1996

A flash of fire and short trill of Phoenix song was all that announced the arrival of the letter in the early hours of the morning. Startled, Harry jerked up in bed, grabbing for his glasses and wand and ready for an attack. Seeing and hearing nothing, Harry cautiously looked around the room for anything out of place and quickly noticed the rolled parchment on the otherwise clean, if a little dusty, desk. Getting up to check it out, Harry immediately recognized the tidy script belonging to Dumbledore. Unfurling it, Harry's expression went from one of anxiousness to one of Joy. One sentence was written on the inside of the parchment.

'I will pick you up shortly before the reading.'

Deciding to write a letter to Bill to inform him that Dumbledore would take him, Harry sat down and scribbled out the message and sent it off with Hedwig. Overjoyed to be getting out for a short time, Harry went through his school trunk, cleaning out five years worth of junk and organizing all the essentials like his cloak, Marauders map, quills and ink, stacks of parchment and owl treats. Realizing that aside from old school books and robes, he had little else to organize, Harry sat down to write letters to Ron and Hermione for when Hedwig returned. Once the letters sat on his desk awaiting delivery, he decided to read some of the old books that had collected over the years to try and find anything he might have missed on magical theory. Quickly skimming through all the class books, Harry pulled out one that he hadn't opened once since the beginning of first year. _Hogwarts, A History_, with its thick bindings and stiff spine from lack of use smelled almost brand new except for a slightly musty smell from the paper it was printed on combined with the dust that had gathered on it. Instantly, he caught a whiff and was reminded of one of his best friends and the way she smelled. Deciding that it was just because Hermione liked to read and spent most of her free time in the Library or reading an ancient tome, Harry began reading it. Occasionally when running across something she brought up about the book, he found himself thinking about the way she smelled and the way she felt pressed up against him when she gave one of her hugs that could rival one of Mrs. Weasleys'. Trying to figure out why he thought of her when she was his best friend and nothing more and knew that Ron liked her, he began to question himself. "Was she really just his best friend? Certainly. Did he feel something more for her? It was possible especially since she wore that dress at the Yule ball. Does she like him for more than a friend? Definitely not, even though she was the first person to look beyond the fame. She probably likes Ron anyway. Ron, the stupid whiny git. Where did that come from? Yea he complains about not having money and he did turn his back on me in fourth year but still." Harry, utterly confused about his thoughts, started to get a headache.

The next few days passed relatively uneventful and the thirtieth was finally here. The time for Dumbledore to arrive was drawing near and harry sat in his room impatiently, with his trunk packed just in case he was going to the Burrow afterwards. At nine o' clock, Harry was jumping at nearly every noise, expecting Dumbledore to appear at any moment. After thirty minutes had passed, Harry was frantic and was pacing constantly and looking out the window nearly every ten seconds. At nine fifty-eight Harry had all but given up hope on Dumbledore and was about to break down into tears when a loud pop from outside. Quickly grabbing his trunk, Harry threw his door open and rushed downstairs despite his Uncles rants. Throwing open the front door, he found a very enraged Bill about to ring the doorbell.

"Did Dumbledore send you?" Harry asked quickly.

In answer, Bill grabbed his arm and turned on the spot, disappearing with a boom equivalent to a cannon blast. Appearing on the front steps of Gringotts, Harry didn't even have time to regain his balance before Bill was dragging him through the lobby and down a side hall before slamming open the doors to a very large conference room full of people. Inside, everyone looked back at the door before Dumbledore rushed to Harry looking very flustered and demanded to know what he was doing there.

"I...I...I'm attending the will reading." Harry stammered out.

"I refuse to allow it." Dumbledore nearly yelled.

"But sir-"

"What I say goes. I will call on Dobby to take you back to your aunt and uncles house where you will stay until I come to get you myself." Dumbledore said and gave Harry a stern look.

Just then a goblin came in from a side door and announced that since everyone that was mentioned in the will had arrived, the reading would now begin. Dumbledore then turned and asked that the reading be held up for five minutes more because Harry wasn't supposed to be there. Declining, the goblin stated that Harry was listed on the will and had in fact stated that he would be there. Dumbledore opened his mouth to argue when suddenly, three burly looking guards appear in front of him and informed him that he would be escorted out if he didn't comply. Sighing in defeat, Dumbledore sat down in his seat while giving the goblins deadly glares.

The goblin that announced that the reading would begin snapped his fingers causing a small box and table to appear at the front of the room. Reaching down, he opened the box and pulled out what appeared to be a crystal egg on a small pillow. Placing them on the table and tapping the top of the egg, the lights dimmed and a silvery vapor emerged from an opening in the top. Stopping about a foot above the egg, the vapor swirled quickly and suddenly solidified into a person.

Harry, sitting towards the back at the room gasped in surprise at the silvery apparition. Having never been to a will reading before, much less a magical one, never knew what to expect. The apparition was such a lifelike representation of Sirius that Harry had the urge to run up and hug it and apologize for getting him killed. Before he could stand however, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a tingling sensation shoot through his body. Surprised, Harry looked over and saw Hermione, who had quietly moved back to him, sitting in the chair beside him. Calming down and thanking her, he turned towards the front to listen to the Sirius who had now begun to speak.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord Black and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, of sound mind and body, do hereby state that this will is legal and is witnessed by Remus John Lupin and Griphook. To the first order of business, I hereby a null the marriage of Narcissa Black Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Rudholphus Lestrange and remove Both Narcissa and Bellatrix Black from the family. I also claim all of the Lestrange and Malfoy assets, both liquid and property in payment to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black for conspiracy of murder to the Head of House, conspiracy of murder of the Heir apparent of Black House, murder of Head of House, Disgrace of the Black Family name. Any scion to either family that might inherit assets from the Ancient or Most Noble House of Black is hereby disowned and must forfeit all assets to the new Head of House.

To the second order of business, I hereby reinstate Andromeda Black Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks into the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and give 1.5 million galleons to the Tonks family.

To the third order of business, I hereby give 500,000 galleons to the Weasley family for reimbursement for the support of my godson and to help bring the Weasley name back to its grandeur.

To the third order of business, I hereby give 500,000 galleons to the Granger family to be converted to pounds and 150,000 galleons and the Black Family Library to Hermione Granger.

To the fourth order of business, I hereby give 2 million galleons to Remus John Lupin on the requisite that he spends at least 50,000 galleons on clothes and a ring for a certain metamorphagus.

To the fifth order of business, I hereby give all titles, deeds, assets and properties to Harry James Potter and I hereby name him the Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and adopt him as my son. Upon the signing of the adoption forum, emancipation becomes active so that he may use magic outside of school.

I hope that I either went down fighting the Dark Arts or pulling the biggest prank ever. Whichever is the case, do not mourn my passing or blame yourself for my untimely death. I had seen the Grim a week before I made this will and knew my time here was limited. Harry, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you after your parents were killed but know that I love you and will always be with you and watching over you. Speak with Griphook afterward to sign the adoption papers, Sirius out." With those final words the apparition turned back into a vapor and was sucked back in the egg.

A soon as the egg was boxed up and sent away to wherever it came from, the room became noisy. Between the previous Malfoys arguing with anyone who would listen that it was a hoax and a bunch of lies, and the loud weeping of Mrs. Weasley praising Sirius and Ron yelling that he was now rich no one noticed the two teens sitting in the back, one quietly sobbing while the other consoled him. After everyone save Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, and Remus left, Harry spoke to Griphook about the adoption papers. Griphook led Harry out a side door and to a small office with a stack of papers on a desk with a dark red almost black quill. Instantly Harry almost recoiled at the sight of the quill but still sat when asked. After all the paperwork was explained and Harry was about to sign, Dumbledore burst in the room and tried to grab Harry stating that it was unsafe and that the best place for him was Privet Drive. Before Harry could argue back however, three goblin guards appeared and led Dumbledore out of the room. Once the door was closed, Harry picked up the quill and signed the form, legally declaring himself Sirius' son. With the signing of the forum, Harry was emancipated and was given access to the Potter Vault as well as the Black Vault and left the office. Upon returning to the conference room, he was quickly pulled to the side by Ron who immediately started telling Harry that now that he was rich he could do whatever he wanted and that Hermione would willingly spread her legs for him. Harry, not listening was instead looking across the room where Ginny was talking to Hermione. Once he heard Ron talk down about Hermione, he instantly became infuriated. Ron, of course being the thick dolt that he is, missed the look of fury on Harry's face and continued on about what he would do to Hermione because she was a 'mudblood'.

Before Ron knew it, Harry slammed his fist into his nose, causing him to black out. Instantly everyone ran over to check on Ron and to glare at Harry and question why he did it. As soon as questions were asked and he could speak, Harry told them what Ron said, causing Hermione to run out of the room crying and Molly and Ginny to call him a lying backstabbing traitor. Frustrated, Harry stalked out of the room and ran into Dumbledore.

"Out of my way old man." Harry growled.

"Harry, I cannot allow you to do as you wish. You must return to your relative's house and stay there until I come get you." Dumbledore said firmly.

"That's good and all but I can allow myself. I'm never going back to that hell hole and you'll have a hard time trying to force me." And with that final statement Harry walked off only to stop when he heard Griphook calling his name. Turning around, he saw the goblin walking towards him with a small crystal box in his hands.

"Mr. Potter, before you leave we must talk once more in private."

"Okay, what about?" Harry asked curiously.

"Follow me" Griphook said leading Harry into a room off of the main lobby. Once inside, Griphook turned to Harry and opened the small box. Inside the box were to ornate rings. One of the rings was gold with a fiery red cat's-eye ruby on it while the other was platinum with an onyx cat's-eye. Glancing up at Griphook with a questioning look caused the goblin to explain.

"These rings are both the Potter Family ring and Black Family ring. These rings give you control over both families and allow you entrance into both of the primary homes. When you put these on, they give you the knowledge of the location of all the Family properties of both Families. They also act as portkeys to those properties. Wearing these shows that you are now an adult and the Head of two Houses."

"Thank you Griphook. Do these always have to be visible or can it be a choice?" Harry asked.

"All you need to do is think about it and the rings will disappear or reappear respectively. This was the last order of business for today Mr. Potter so you are free to go." Griphook said.

"Please Griphook, call me Harry. I feel old when you call me Mr. Potter. Also can I get a list of all my account records and transactions over the past fifteen years?" Harry asked after a minute.

"As you wish Harry. I'll send all the information in a couple of days. May I ask why you need the list of transactions?"

"I've got a hunch that a certain barmy old codger has been in my account." Harry said and left in search of his friend.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Pureblood Agenda

Thanks to all the readers who have subscribed to this story and added it to their favorites and to all who have reviewed. KazeHayate is now my Beta, so that position is closed unless something comes up. If you would like to see something in the story, tell me and I just might include it. This is a shorter chapter than the last.

_*Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this and will not at any time._

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley

June 30, 1996

With heavy thoughts, Harry searched Diagon Alley for Hermione. After asking a few people and checking in the shops she was most likely to go to with no luck, he decided to check the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering the dimly lit building, Harry asked Tom the pub owner if he had seen her. After Tom said she came in but hadn't seen her since, Harry scanned the room before focusing on a bushy haired figure in a dark corner. Harry rushed over to Hermione, oblivious to the cloaked person at one of the tables watching him.

"Hermione-"

"Leave me alone Harry." Hermione sobbed.

"No, of all the times I've said the same to you when I was upset; you did the best thing for me and persisted to comfort me. It's time I return the favor." Harry said, his voice quiet and firm, and sat across from her.

"Why? You heard what he said and he's right." she said finally raising her head to look at him.

"You're wrong Hermione. He said that because he's a rude obnoxious nitwit. He always thinks he has to have everything because everyone else has it and doesn't use his head when he speaks." Harry said.

At this, Hermione burst out laughing, drawing attention from everyone in the place. Quickly noticing everyone staring she ducked her head and looked at Harry's confused look.

"Why did you start laughing?" Harry asked

"You spelt his name." Hermione stated as if it were the weather outside.

"How did I spell his name?" Harry asked with a puzzled look.

"Rude obnoxious nitwit, R-O-N." Hermione said giggling.

At these both laughing at the coincidental insults and kept at it for a couple of minutes before trying to calm down. When they both finally composed themselves, a solemn look graced Harry's face as he stared intently at Hermione.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked

"Yeah, a little. Thanks Harry." She said glowing.

"No problem Hermione, it's about time I paid you back. Do you want to go into the Alley and stop by Flourish and Blotts and Eeylops?" Harry asked. "I need to get some more owl treats and pick up some books on Occlumency. Maybe if we get done on time we can stop at Florean Fortescues and get us some ice cream. I saw a sign for a flavor called Rocky Road that sounds pretty good. Besides, it will give us a chance to catch up with everything that's been going on since school let out."

"Sure that sounds fine Harry."

Fifteen minutes later after they had checked out all the new items and purchased food for their familiars, Harry and Hermione walked into Flourish and Blotts. After Hermione saw some new books and all but ran off too look at them, Harry checked to make sure she was engrossed in reading before heading up to the counter. Up at the counter, Harry spoke with the clerk about having a tab set up and it being billed to his bank account. After learning that only someone with a Family ring could, Harry filled out the necessary forums and waited while the clerk used the necessary spells to verify the authenticity. While waiting on what she told him would be a ten minute process, Harry glanced over to see where Hermione was. What he saw captivated him. Hermione, sitting in one of the plush chairs that the store offered with her legs brought up next to her reading a book and chewing on her bottom lip. Normally, this wouldn't affect him since she normally sat like this, but the way the light filtered through the windows and hit her hair, highlighting the golden strands and giving it a golden glow made it hard to tear his eyes away, which he only did after the clerk who had been saying his name finally tapped him on the shoulder. Turning towards the clerk, Harry told her to charge everything that Hermione bought to his tab. Once she agreed, Harry purchased an Occlumency book then went to Hermione and told her to get all the books she wanted. Despite her claiming he didn't have to pay, she still spent over 200 galleons on the books and promised to repay him. Harry, shrugging off the money, reminded her that they were going to Florean Fortescues for ice cream so they needed to hurry before it closed.

After leaving the bookstore, Harry asked what kind of ice cream she wanted then went and ordered while she found a table. Once he got the ice cream and sat down they started talking about their summer so far. Finding out that her parents were at a two week conference in the states for some kind of new dentistry tools and that they decided to stay for the rest of the month for vacation. Realizing that the conversation would turn to the Weasleys, they both got quiet. Done with his Rocky Road and her almost done with her sundae with extra whipped cream, Harry was still sort of hungry when he saw what he wanted. On the very tip of Hermione's nose was a smidgen of whipped cream which he quickly leaned over and kissed causing her to blush intensely. Realizing what he had done he quickly started apologizing.

"I…I…I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." Harry stammered out both embarrassed and ashamed.

"It's alright Harry, I'm not mad at you and it was really quite cute." Hermione said bashfully.

"I still shouldn't have done that." Harry said

"Don't worry about it." Hermione said looking at her watch so he wouldn't see her tear up. "It's getting late; I need to talk to Tom about getting a room for cheap and paying him back later since I'm not staying at the Weasleys.

"You can stay at my place Hermione. I'm sure I'll have plenty of room." Harry said quickly.

"I guess I could. I don't know how we will fit in the same bed much less bedroom for the rest of the summer." Hermione said grinning

"No, that's not what I meant. I have a lot of houses but I was planning on staying at Potter Estate." Harry replied, feeling his face go hot.

"I'd be glad to Harry, just lead the way."

"Grab onto my arm and hold on" Harry said.

And with a swirl and flash of light, both of them were gone, leaving the Alley empty except for a cloaked figure sitting at a table a few buildings away who mumbled "Maybe he can feel love after all." and disapparated.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Pureblood Agenda

Sorry for the wait. I turned 19 on the sixth so I was out of town since Thursday visiting family. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers that want more. Also, thanks to everyone that has put me on their favorite stories and authors list. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get an alert that someone adds me. My wonderful Beta KazeHayate makes this that much more legible.

_*Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this and will not at any time._

Chapter 4

Potter Estate

June 30, 1996

In a swirl of colors and lights that broke the darkness, Harry and Hermione stumbled into existence in front of a large gate. Regaining their balance, they looked up at the gate, astonished at the mix of simple elegance and menacing determent. With large spikes at the top of the wrought iron and a large golden P in the center set with rubies, it was indeed a sight to behold. Raising his hand to the P, the gate swung forward on its hinges with hardly a sound, revealing extravagant grounds and the silhouette of a large building that was invisible from outside the closed gate. Looking at each other and then the house, they started up the drive to the house.

As they walked, they could see pristine fields of grass extending unbroken into darkness save for large manicured hedges, statues, and in the distance, the perfectly straight rows of an orchard of some sort. With the tiny streams of light from the moon breaking through the clouds occasionally, they noticed the grass was a deep, almost emerald green and that not one blade was taller than any others. Studying the statues from a distance with the small steams of light, they could see jewels glinting off of the faces of large, mythical creatures and that some of them were fountains in small gardens strategically placed around the grounds.

Once they neared the end of the drive, they realized that the house was much bigger than any they had ever seen with four floors and a tower on the west end. At the door, Harry quickly opened it and poked his head in. What he saw amazed him. Rich mahogany panels on the walls with gold trim, a black and white marble floor set in a checker board pattern. Beyond the entryway was a room with staircases on either side of an open doorway to a large room with plush red carpet and bookshelves galore. Pulling his head out he asked Hermione to wait before he went back in towards the library, knowing that if she saw it he would never get her out of it. Once he reached the room with the staircases, a shimmer of gold caught his eye. Glancing down he saw a large golden seal with a P in the center and the words _Puritas__cordis__sanguinis.__Power__amicitia__non timere written around it. _Deciding to check it out tomorrow he hurriedly shut the library doors before letting Hermione in.

"This place is amazing Harry, but as much as I want to explore, I'm exhausted." Hermione said.

"I know; we can explore tomorrow I promise." Harry said, stifling a yawn.

"Let's go find some rooms or at least some couches."

After searching the first floor, they finally found the bedrooms on the second. Saying goodnight they both hugged each other tightly when she whispered a thank you in his ear and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before separating abruptly. After an awkward pause, they bid each other goodnight again and headed to their respective rooms with plenty of thoughts to keep them up all night.

Hundreds of miles away in an old underground chamber far beneath the Ministry of Magic, Albums Dumbledore stood in white, gold trimmed robe in front of seated white robed figures.

"Today we have run into a bit of a problem."

"How so Albus?" one of the figures asked

"Despite many attempts to prevent it, Potter was still able to attend the will reading today of one Sirius Black. He was named the Heir to the Black Family and was emancipated, becoming Head of both the Potter and Black families."

"Why should that matter, he was going to become head of house one day. So what, he got the money a little early. It doesn't affect us." A second said.

"But that is where you are wrong. He is the only one to be able to defeat Voldemort, but he must die in the process. Now that he has become an adult, I have hardly any say in his life. As you know, the Potters with the help of the Longbottoms and Bones have always been the ones to stop our total control and enslavement of Muggles, squibs, and Mudbloods. With Harry now an adult, he could easily learn to defeat Voldemort and survive, throwing a wrench into our plans as the saying goes. If he succeeds in killing Voldemort, the following he will obtain throughout the wizarding world will be our downfall. If he wins, all the old laws will be changed and mudbloods will be able to have positions of power within the Ministry."

"So you're saying Potter needs to die and kill Voldemort?"The first figure asked "I hardly see how he can kill the man when you have yet to do so Albus."

"The prophecy states that he is the Chosen One. The prophecy says that Voldemort would mark him as his equal and that he has power that the Dark Lord doesn't know. While the Longbottom boy could have been chosen, Potter was chosen by Voldemort. I believe the power is love for that is the one thing Voldemort has never known. Many of you have known him from school as Tom Riddle. He is a half blood. His mother was Merope Gaunt, who died soon after giving birth and his father was a muggle named Tom Riddle. Merope used a love potion to catch Riddle Sr. interests and got herself pregnant before he became wise to the situation. Voldemort was conceived out of wedlock in an act of selfishness and lust. After Voldemort was born, he grew up in a muggle orphanage where he bullied the other children and tamed his accidental magic to be used at will wandlessly. Before he ever arrived at Hogwarts, Voldemort was proficient at wandless magic. Because he has never loved, I believe love will defeat him and it is why Potter survived a killing curse. I have kept Potter in a home with his relatives that despise all things magical and have placed certain charms to influence their hatred for him. For the first eleven years, Potter hasn't known love but now that is changing due to a certain Mudblood.

"So you have been controlling him so that Voldemort and Potter will kill each other when they have a final battle if my understanding is correct?" a third figure spoke.

"Yes, now we must begin formulating plans to conquer the muggle world so we can rule in our rightful place. We must destroy our enemies with such vengeance that future generations will continue to feel our wrath, even if that means we use muggle weapons against them."

"You mean to pick up a gun and shoot back? That goes against our very morals." Another figure said with a slight waiver in their voice.

"No, the Muggles have a bomb that can destroy entire cities. I witnessed them myself during the last great muggle war." Albus said.

"Surely the Muggles don't have that kind of power. They are nothing but filthy animals." The first spoke.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong. They have machines that can fly thousands of miles and fly much higher than broomsticks and carry thousands of kilos without trouble at all. They have guns attached to these machines that mire extremely fast. Against them, our brooms will not protect us no matter how many enchantments they have on them."

"What are we to do Albus?" the second asked. "Surely if they can do all this then they would protect these bombs that can destroy cities. How are we going to obtain them without going to war with the Muggles?"

"Leave that to me." Albus stated before turning to the group as a whole and shouting. "This meeting is now adjourned." And with that he walked out of the chamber leaving the others to discuss among themselves.


	6. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Pureblood Agenda

**Sorry this has taken so long to update. I've moved a couple times since the last update, had my computer go down and on top of all that had family matters to attend to. This chapter has been a while in the making but unfortunately my Beta has only read part of this because of my slow update time. If you would like to be my Beta just send me a message and please bear with me all. Also HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all.**

_*Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this and will not at any time._

Chapter 5

Unknown Location

July 1, 1996

In a rundown mansion far away, concealed from prying eyes Voldemort sat on his throne, a glass of wine held in one hand. Wine was a rare delicacy that he saved when waiting for something big. Tonight was one of those occasions. One of his followers was soon to return with information that could possibly give him the upper hand in this war.

"Enter"

"My lord, I have brought you the information you need." said Severus Snape upon entering the room.

"Of course you have Severus, now tell me what you have learned."

"My lord, The Boy seems to be breaking out of the old man's control on his life. He attended Blacks will reading today despite Albus' attempts. After the reading he has discovered part of on family isn't what he thought. It seems that the two youngest Weasley children and their mother have been following Dumbledore's orders and are pureblooded bigots after all. Potter defied the old man again after the reading and went in search of Granger. It seems she is one of his only true friends that he has. After spending time in around the alley they both left to a place unknown."

"They did not notice you at all?" Voldemort asked.

"I do not believe so my lord. For if they did then I'm sure Potter would have approached me"

"Was there anything else?"

"I believe the old man will try to get Potter under his control again sometime during the following school year if not sooner. I feel to make sure your plans work that we must contact him soon to explain everything to him."

"I feel you are right Severus. To stop the destruction of the wizarding world we must put a stop to the pureblood bigotry by next year. Something I started long ago is now soon to be finished. Had it not been for the old man then I would have brought rise to the muggle born and half blood power and revolutionized the wizarding world forever. Now try to gather as much intelligence as you can about the old man's plans. Let him know that an attack on Azkaban is imminent."

"Yes my lord." Snape said before leaving the room.

July, 1 1996

Potter Estate

Sleeping wasn't easy for Harry, being plagued by nightmares of Voldemort torturing someone in front of him while being bound by shackles was always the norm. Tonight however, was a different situation, with nightmares of Hermione being tortured by not only Voldemort but also raped by a Ron while a psychotic Ginny watched and laughed manically.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Harry had never been so scared for his friend in his life. Even though he knew it was all a dream, the previous day's events had him on edge which made the nightmare that much more realistic causing him to check on Hermione to see that she was safe. Going to his door and slowly opening it in the darkness, he crept across the hall to Hermione's room. Before opening the door he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Reaching for the doorknob and turning it slowly before pushing the door open and peeking inside, Harry was surprised to see Hermione sitting up on her bed with her wand pointed at him glowing red with a spell.

"Hermione wait it's me Harry!"He yelled while ducking.

"Ha...Harry, what are you doing in here?"

"I ha... I couldn't sleep so I decided to check on you."

"Oh, well I couldn't sleep either obviously."

" Why not?"

" I havent been sleeping well since I got hit with Dolohov's curse at the Ministry.

"Oh, well since neither of us can sleep how about we explore thos place some and then try to find the kitchen and see if there is something to eat."

"Okay that sounds good. Maybe we can see if this place has a library as well.

"Uh yea sure." Harry said with a pained expression on his face.

"I was only joking Harry, it's not like I want to read this late anyway. Not that it would kill you to read something other than quidditch books though.

"Well its not that I don't want to read, its just that I already found the library.

"Oh really, where is it then?" Hermione asked with a doubtful look.

"Well you remember earlier when we got here, I asked you to stay outside? Well I went and closed the doors to it."

" So where is it then?"Hermione repeated.

"Between the main staircases in the foyer." Harry said before dodging the punch aimed at his arm and running before she could hex him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled before chasing after him.

A few hours and some well placed hexes later, Hermione walked into the kitchen smirking while Harry limped in behind her.

"Remind me to never irritate you again." Harry said before laying his head on the counter.

"Well next time don't try to hide the library from me and you won't have to worry about it." Hermione stated before jumping when a house elf popped into existance before her.

"What is you doing in Masters house. You is not supposed to be here." it stated.

"Harry we have a bit of a problem." Hermione said taking a step back.

"What problem other than this lump on my head from when you decided to use petrificus totalus on me?" Harry said without raising his head.

"A house elf problem if you would open your eyes."

"House elf? What do you mean house elf?" Harry questioned raising his head.

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, three certain redheads were sitting around the kitchen table scowling about recent events.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, just what exactly were you thinking talking about that mudblood like that in front of Harry?" the Matriarch of the Weasley family asked.

"I was thinking about all the money we just got. That's the most important thing of all this isn't it?" the redheaded teen asked, his face and ears scarlet in anger.

"That's all you ever think about, Ron. You almost ruined our plans and now I'm going to have to apologize what I called Harry just to get him to talk to me." Ginny Weasley said.

"What do you mean you'll have to apologize to Harry? I've been his friend for almost six years so it will be easy to say I'm sorry and we go on like we have been."

"You really are dim aren't you? After the way you betrayed him in fourth year I highly doubt he would even speak to you ever again." Ginny replied.

"You know how forgiving he is. Anyway, you've hardly talked to him so I doubt he'll believe you just like that." Ron argued back.

"Will both of you stop with the arguing. Ron, you are not to try talking to Harry until we can dose him with potion. Ginny, we're going to have to depend on amortentia instead of you going at it alone. It's too much of a risk otherwise." The matronly woman said.

Unbeknownst to the plotting trio, a devilish pair of redheaded brothers was listening in with recently improved invisible-unattached extendable ears. After hearing the plot both brothers looked at each other and whistled softly.

"Well brother of mine, do you think we should tell Harry about this plot by our loving family members?" Fred asked.

"I think we should brother, let us hope he will believe us after the way those three treated him." George replied.

"Well let's get on it then. Good thing we added the sound recording charm to these prototypes." Fred stated motioning to the ear in his hand.

"We were gonna give him one of these for his birthday anyway so he might as well get it early and see that it works correctly. He'll be the only other person besides us that gets one with all the extra features unlike the ones the aurors get from the Ministry contract." George said before hurrying to his shared room for parchment and a quill.

"I really can't wait till we get the keys to the shop in the Alley so we don't have to live with these loving family members of ours. I only wish dad didn't have to stay here with them." Fred said once George returned.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Pureblood Agenda

**I've got a project I might be working on that will go with this story. You can read about it in my profile but I'm not sure if I'm going to do it the way I planned because it would mean everyone downloading a program to do it and not everyone would be able to or would want to. Also, I changed the last chapter a little bit but none of the story, just a few mistakes that I didn't catch the first time around. This is a very short chapter but I've been way too busy to write with school and work so I got it out to progress with the story line. Anyway, on with the story.**

_*Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this and will not at any time._

"_House elf? What do you mean house elf?" Harry questioned raising his head._

"Exactly what I said Harry." Hermione said without taking her attention off of the small creature.

"What do you want me to do about-"Harry started before be abruptly cut off by the elf lunging at him.

"Master James, you is back. We's be thinking the nasty snake man do be killing you, Mistress Lily and young Master Harry." The Elf said while grabbing a hold of Harry.

"Master James..." Hermione trailed off before coming to an answer. "Oh Harry, he thinks you are your father. He must not know that your parents were killed and you survived."

Harry looked at Hermione speechless before looking down at the elf and pulling it off of him. "I'm sorry but you must have me confused with my father."

"Where be Mistress Lily and Master Harry, Master James? And who be this that you bring into the estate?" the elf asked, ignoring Harry and turning towards Hermione with a glare.

"You have me confused with James." Harry repeated. "I'm Harry and this is Hermione. My parents were killed by Voldemort at Godrics Hollow."

"I is being so sorry Master Harry. I is not knowing you survived. My name is Tinker and I is being the Head house elf for the Potters." The elf said with wide watery eyes.

"It's ok Tinker; it seems a lot of secrets were kept. Maybe you could tell me a bit about the Potter estate?" Harry asked quickly to change the subject.

"Okay Master Harry, I'll try my best to tell you everything you wants to know." The elf said, changing from a sad demeanor to a more formal like state. "We be having 1750 acres of land with a few fields for vegetables and fruits as well as dairy cows. We is self-sustainable even without the family magic to renew the bonds. The house is being in perfect condition for young master and misses to live in."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Hermione spoke up with a suspicious look on her face.

"Us elves."

"Just how many elves are on the Potter estate?" Harry asked noticing the expression on Hermione's face.

"67 in all. Most of us be working in the fields to take care of the cows for milk and all the fruits and vegetables. The rest of us clean and repair the house and cook for the master."

"Thanks Tinker, could you tell us what all there is to do around here?"

"There is being a library that yous be finding already. There is also being a study on the second floor and a potions lab in the basement. We be having a swimming pool in the back of the house in the atrium. There is also an official league quidditch pitch in the field behind the house complete with goal posts and broom shed with showers and tunnel into the house. There is being three communication floos in the house and one travel floo located in the foyer." Here the elf paused before starting to tear up again then continuing. "There is also being a garage for cars that mistress Lily be wanting before her and master James leaves the estate forever. It be having 2 cars and 2 motorbikes in it as well as a three wheeled motorbike master James secretly ordered." The elf finished before bursting into tears and vanishing with a pop.

"Well what do you want to see first?" Harry asked Hermione to break the silence that settled when the elf vanished.

"I don't know Harry, I guess we can check out the quidditch pitch first since you do love quidditch and it is your house."

"Hermione, I've seen Hogwarts quidditch pitch plenty of times and I highly doubt the one here beats the one at the world cup. I asked what you wanted to see first."

"I was thinking maybe we could check out the pool for a little bit before we do anything else. I mean we have all day to explore."

"Okay, I guess I'll meet you there. Hopefully I can find something in my dad's old things that I can swim in." Harry said before going to search for said items.

After Harry left, Hermione hurried to her room to find something as well. After about 15 minutes or nothing she called for the elf that popped in as soon as his name left her mouth. "Tinker, do you know of anything I can wear to go swimming in?" Hermione asked the elf who popped back out and then in before she could blink. "That will be perfect Tinker." Hermione said eyeing the clothing the elf brought her.

An hour and a half later after finding something to wear swimming and a search of the house for the atrium, Harry opened the doors to the pool to get the surprise of his life.


End file.
